


Bucket List

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing a guy is on Abed's 'Community College Bucket List'.<br/>Troy helps a friend out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Wow 3 stories in my first 4 days on this site.   
> This sudden influx won't last long, but I just love these guys so much.

"What's next on your 'Community College Bucket List'?" Troy asked. 

They're alone in the study room after finishing up #17 Use the Woman's Toilet and #14 Play Naughts and Crosses on the Wall of a Bathroom. 

"There's only a few things left," he starts counting off on his hand, "Have a food fight; kiss a guy; make a—"

"Kiss a guy?" Troy interrupts, "Isn't that a little... gay?"

"College is a great time for sexual experimentation," Abed explains, "Would you be interested?" 

Troy splutters, "What?"

"Kissing me. Or letting me kiss you. Either is okay." 

Troy takes a moment to think it over before responding, "I guess. If it's on the list..."

Abed smiles gently before leaning over and pecking Troy on the lips. 

"There." 

"You call that a kiss?" Troy puts his hands on either side of Abed's face and mashes their faces together. 

It's a little awkward, Abed is trying to respond appropriately to Troy's movements but ends up half-on and half-off the table. 

Troy's kissing is really open-mouthed as if he's trying to eat an oversized burger and he won't stop groaning into Abed's mouth, but at least he's committing. 

After a few minutes, Troy disconnects them and gently ruffles Abed's hair.

"There you go. What was next? A food fight?"

"Err, thanks. And yeah. Cafeteria?"

"Yep." 

"Cool," Abed says, even as a wave of impending sit-com drama hits him, "Cool cool cool."


End file.
